vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Mankanshoku
|-|Mako= |-|Fight Club Uniform= Summary Mako Mankanshoku is one of the main characters of Kill la Kill. She is the cheerful best friend of Ryuko Matoi, with her extremely silly and lighthearted personality serving as a foil to Ryuko's often tough and hotheaded demeanor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Mako Mankanshoku Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Honnouji Academy Student Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Selective Hearing, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat |-|Fight Club Uniform=All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Shapeshifting, Explosion Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Danmaku, Elasticity, Chain Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Snapped through raw Life Fiber strings which have superhuman durability and are much stronger than steel. Seriously injured her father, who was able to survive falling hard enough to crush cars and getting punched into a ceiling, with a casual tackle) | Small Town level (Made a large crater in her fight against Ryuko) | At least Mountain level (Oneshot several COVERs, Knocked around a Combat COVER, Able to oneshot Nui Harime's clones, which are able to overpower the Mk 2 Elite 4) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can easily catch money fired from a gun traveling fast enough to cut through 1-Star Goku Uniforms) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 4500+. Was able to keep up with Synchronized Ryuko and Nui's clones) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to her previous form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Pulled the Scissor Blade out of a slab of concrete with enough force to slightly split the wall it was in) | At least Class 1 (Should be much stronger than Takaharu Fukuroda) | Class M (Was able to lift and wield 999 Emergency Suction Devices simultaneously) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Town Class | At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Wall level (Survived being hit several hundred times from the 1-Star Tennis Club members, each of which can shatter wooden training targets and dent steel with their tennis balls, with little injury. Easily caught projectiles powerful enough to instantly incapacitate 1-Star fighters without any sign of pain. Tanked getting launched high into the air by an explosion on multiple occasions.) | Small Town level | At least Mountain level Stamina: High (Was able to fight Ryuko for an entire day without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range to several kilometers with weapons Standard Equipment: Fight Club Uniform Intelligence: Varies (Mako's intelligence is often highly inconsistent and situational. During her time as president of the Fight Club she showed a high level of competence and professionalism, as well as the ability to do complex paperwork, very advanced equations and absurdly extensive work all in short periods of time. However, she has also been lured into obvious traps on multiple occasions. Along with being notorious for underachieving in academics, she's also somewhat delusional and doesn't always perceive reality as it actually is, though she is fully aware of this fact and can recognize when something in her head isn't the same as in real life. She has, however, been recognized by both Iori and Inumuta as having the highest combat skill, both in and out of a Goku Uniform, out of all of the regular students at Honnouji Academy) Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Fight Club Uniform she becomes more vulnerable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fight Club Uniform:' A Goku Uniform originally given to Mako by Satsuki as incentive to remain as the president of the Fight Club and to fight against Ryuko. Like all uniforms it gives Mako greatly enhanced strength, speed, and durability, as well as the ability to seemingly create hundreds of weapons from her coat. She also gains access to a nailbat capable of firing a missile and several kilometers worth of weaponized chains. After this uniform was destroyed by Ryuko it was remade with even greater power by Iori in the final battle against Ragyo. Key: Base | Fight Club Uniform | Remade Fight Club Uniform Others Notable Victories: Spirit (Dreamworks) Spirit’s profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chain Users Category:Mace Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7